


What Could Have Been

by Kiertorata



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: femslashbb, F/F, Fanart, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Borgakh the Steel Heart/Female Redguard Dovakhiin fanart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Femslash Big Bang's September's Monthly Challenge with the prompt "what could have been". When I read the prompt, I instantly remembered the story of Borgakh the Steel Heart. She's my favorite NPC from Skyrim, and I had a great time drawing her! Experimented with some comic features of Clip Studio for the first time, too. Font: Morris Roman.


End file.
